Charlie Brown and Snoopy Visit The Haunted Mansion
''Charlie Brown and Snoopy Visit The Haunted Mansion ''is a Peanuts/Halloween film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Plot The Peantus Gang and the VeggieTales gang (along with the Muppets, Popeye, Mario, Sonic, Barney, Cinderella, ans the rest) join Jim Evers and his family in their vacation. They are supposed to head to the lake, but they end up visiting the Haunted Mansion full of spooks. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Pa Grape, Archibald Asparagus, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Boog, Elliot, Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Bigweld, Wonderbot, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, The Minions, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, the S Club, Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, Fat Cat, Syndrome, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Voldemort, Mojo Jojo, the Gang Green Gang, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch), Bluto, the Sea Hag, The Red Guy, Mandark, the Bullies and Brutus, The Scallions, The Bad Apple, Bowser, Mistress Nine Bowser Jr., Wizpig, King K. Rool, and Dr. Eggman will guest star in this film. *This actually takes place after Charlie Brown and Snoopy Go Seeing Double which explains the Peanuts Gang already knowing the S Club. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Comedy-drama films